


Fork in the Road

by aeselyn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aeselyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his parents call out to him from Voldemort’s side, Draco must choose between his past and his present. Prompt: Decisions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fork in the Road

* * *

“Draco, come,” his mother murmured softly.

Draco’s world was reduced to those two words. He knew that the decision would have been easy for anyone else. She would certainly do the “right thing” and stand up to Voldemort. But he also knew that his family needed him. Clenching his jaw, he took a tentative step forward.

“So this is it,” her voice echoed on the silent battlefield. “You’re going to let their words persuade you so easily?”

He paused.

“Fight back, Draco!” she cried, reaching out to him.

Turning his back on his past, he intertwined his fingers with Hermione’s.


End file.
